narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique
title This article I noticed has the incorrect title. It should be merged with Earth Release: Hiding In Stone Technique. Sorry. --Kakashi Namikaze Talk, 10:02, 31 May 2008 (UTC) I created this jutsu article, and no this jutsu does not have an incorrect title. I would prefer you keep the article with the title it was given. --Bakuhatsuryoku Ikken Image The image shows Yamato half-merged with a tree, not with anything made of earth or rock. If this is Yamato's Wood Clone Technique, than merging with plants and trees is an innate ability and not a separate technique. So my question is, does Yamato really have this technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I was pretty confused about this too....but i'vs seen characters use this technique on mud too....i dunno...wat else wud u call this the technique tenzo uses..AlienGamer | Talk 17:06, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to have two things cleared up. ::# Does Yamato ever merge with anything else but plant life? ::# Does Yamato himself merge, or is it only his wood clones? ::I have a feeling that the innate ability of wood clones to merge with plant life is being confused with a separate technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:46, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well He has merged with that mud wall to escape Fudo's technique....and that was definetly him....AlienGamer | Talk 03:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If you're sure that was this technique, then Yamato can stay as a user. However, the image has to go. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:02, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I;m Not sure myself...i just told u i'm confused about it....but i'm asking u..if the technique he uses in the image isn't Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique, wat is it?? As far as i know, this is the only technique that allows the user to do this..AlienGamer | Talk 14:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Exactly at 10:00 in ep. 165 of the original anime, Nagare pops out of a rock after being found by Pakkun. Should I replace the image in the article with this one? Hakinu talk | 14:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Ya..go ahead..it'll avoid confusion..AlienGamer | Talk 14:11, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually Dont...Its Not listed in his technique list..AlienGamer | Talk 14:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Well...I just checked his page...the technique u were takin 'bout is Hiding Camouflage TechniqueAlienGamer | Talk 14:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, when I saw the same thing, I realized that it might be the Hiding Camouflage Technique.......... although these techniques looks kind of the same. Also, this technique debuted in ep. 165, according to the article. Hakinu talk | 14:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) About the technique Yamato uses in the current image; it might not even be a separate technique. If that is Yamato's wood clone and not Yamato himself, that is. Wood clones have the natural ability to merge with plants and trees. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Thing is..i doubt its a wood clone...out of the squad they sent to search for naruto...the focused on each character, as they were lookin for him...they only focused on Tenzo once....so i doubt he used it...but thats just me...AlienGamer | Talk 14:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know about the anime, but I'm 100% certain in the manga only Yamato's wood clones merge with trees. If the anime gives Yamato himself this ability as well, then it would have to be a unique technique. Even thought it would most likely have been a mistake by the anime creators... I'd suggest checking again the episode where you think Yamato himself merges with a tree. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Well... I guess u'r rite....that image wud only confuse user's..AlienGamer | Talk 14:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Anime I thought it used to be in Anime, so I edited it just in case. Kunoichi101 (talk) 14:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 14:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Manga If this is not the same as this then i'm confused. - SimAnt 23:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) *Isn't the one on the wall a Wood Clone? They can become trees to blend in. Omnibender - Talk - 22:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) madara I'm not doubting that the anime named this tech, becaue they've done some pretty stupid things that I've seen, but isn't this basically the underground projection fish technique? Madara has done this as well, when fighting danzo's men. I'm just trying to understand if it should at least be mentioned in this article as well that these jutsu seem to be basically the same thing as far as I can see (talk) 23:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) miah :There are several different travel-in-or-under-the-ground jutsu in the series. While we know Madara has used one of those, what he does vs. Torune and Fu is not earth-related. ''~SnapperT '' 02:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yamato a User? It's a trivia that when Yamato uses this he takes on the texture of the sourroundings. Could it be that he's not a user of this technique, but Mayfly? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 16:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :This technique was said to be Hiding in Rocks Technique in the anime. It was not stated to be Mayfly.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Not chapter 456 This is an anime only technique. Chapter 456, Yamato used a wood clone to travel through the Earth. As Jazz-senpai said, Shippuden episode 34, Yamato uses Mayfly. With this said, i'm rectifying the situation. Jishaku Otoko (talk) 01:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Mayfly, as far as we know, is used only by Zetsu. At most, Yamato used the same technique Orochimaru used way back during the Chunin Exams, when he met Anko in the forest. It would make sense, since both were ANBU. Omnibender - Talk - 01:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I made a mistake, I meant the attack prevention technique 0_0. I just watched the episode. What Kazuma and the rest of the people did, was totally different from Yamato did all together. Jishaku Otoko (talk) 01:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I changed the image and stuff, but there might be some issues with the photo I uploaded. if so, help would be appreciated. Jishaku Otoko (talk) 03:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC)